Clifford Chapin
|birthplace = Plainfield, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Production Assistant Writer Director |areas_active = Dallas Houston Los Angeles |active = 2013-present |status = Active |website = Clifford Chapin }}Clifford Samuel Chapin IV (born January 29, 1988) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. He is best known for providing the voice of Xandes in The Heroic Legend of Arslan, Connie Springer in Attack on Titan, Katsuki Bakugo in My Hero Academia, Hideyoshi "Hide" Nagachika from Tokyo Ghoul, Harutora Tsuchimikado in Tokyo Ravens, and Kaito Yashio from Robotics;Notes. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Kaworu Nagisa (Netflix Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Gatty (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Haruta, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Yuri Dreyar, Dark Fairy Tail Wizard, Edolas Soldier, Exceed, Fairy Tail Wizard, Vulcan (ep. 73), Station Attendant (ep. 74), Ribbon (ep. 78), Monster Academy Student (ep. 87), Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Yasuhiro Kujō *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Kaito Yashio *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Til *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Connie Springer *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Idasa's Crony (ep. 106), Boy Contestant (ep. 107), Monk (eps. 107-109, 112), Spectator Man (eps. 108-110), Student (ep. 113), Majin Soldier (ep. 116), Spectator Man (eps. 117, 119-121), Spectator Boy (ep. 118), Spectator (ep. 123), Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Shuji Nekota *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Connie Springer *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Cabba *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Xandes *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Xandes *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Katsuki Bakugō *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Langris Vaude, Nozel Silva (ep. 41), Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Toya Kinomoto *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Child (ep. 21), Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) - Daichi Taira (eps. 1, 11) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Kaworu Nagisa (Netflix Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Kaworu Nagisa (Netflix Dub) *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Charles Grey *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Katsuki Bakugō Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Cabba Voice Director *DARLING in the FRANXX *Dr. Stone *Gosick *My Hero Academia *One Piece: Episode of Skypiea *Recovery of an MMO Junkie Writer *Kamisama Kiss External Links *Clifford Chapin at the Internet Movie Database *Clifford Chapin at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles